


Waited So Long For This

by notyourjuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light plot, M/M, after volleyball practice, angst is not allowed here, fluff af, high schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourjuliet/pseuds/notyourjuliet
Summary: I am a KageHina and TsukiYama trash so here's my attempt on TsukiYama fluff. ☻





	Waited So Long For This

**Author's Note:**

> I am a KageHina and TsukiYama trash so here's my attempt on TsukiYama fluff. ☻

Tadashi was laughing madly as he recalls how Hinata ate his rice a while ago. He was snorting so hard that Kei, too, felt his jaw hurt from smiling because Tadashi’s laugh is contagious. They were on their way home from Ukai-san’s store where the team had dinner.

 

“Then he chewed another mouthful of rice inside his mouth but he choked! He began coughing and Kageyama only shouted at him. Hinata sneezed and there’s like 3 bits of rice came out from his nose! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

Tadashi's laughs echoed through the night. They paused walking to rest a bit. Who ever thought laughing like this could make someone tired?

 

“That sucks. How I wish I could’ve seen that.” Kei was almost laughing, but not as hard as Tadashi is.

 

“Yeah you were looking at something else so you weren’t able to focus on the situation a while ago.” Tadashi said, still laughing.

 

_ “I was looking at you while you were laughing a while ago.”  _ Kei thought.

 

“Can you believe it? He sneezed and bits of rice came out from his nostrils! Tanaka-senpai snapped a picture of it. I’ll borrow his phone tomorrow.” Tadashi added, filling the silent night with his singsong giggles.

 

Kei stopped laughing and just silently, contentedly, watched him... with eyes full of adoration.

 

The night is perfect. The stars aligned beautifully, the moon shining brightly. The wind blows just as soft and… Tadashi’s laughter. His laughs made him glow. He’s radiating so much that Kei was not able to stop himself any further.

 

Kei leaned down a bit and kissed Tadashi’s half-opened mouth, right when Tadashi’s about to let out another set of laughs. 

 

Tadashi only blew a fuse in shock. Kei, with closed eyes, kissed the freckled boy so gently, with his hand on Tadashi’s right cheek, caressing  him like he’s something so fragile, so precious, under the light of a thousand stars.

 

After of what it seemed like forever, Kei broke off, his golden eyes fixated on Tadashi’s . Tadashi felt butterflies flapping wildly inside his stomach and his heart do a somersault.  

 

Kei leaned in smiling, cupping Tadashi’s cheeks with both his hands.

 

“I am holding the universe right here.”

 

“Wh-what are you saying… doing Tsuki? You’re weird!” Tadashi turned crimson red. 

 

Kei just laughed softly, amazed by the bewildered and flushed expression Tadashi is conveying.

He said, still cupping Tadashi’s cheeks

 

“I have been in love with you ever since, you silly.”

 

**_“brain.exe.error”_ ** Tadashi’s brain was corrupted and he cannot process all Kei was saying.

 

Kei sighed and smiled, his gaze not faltering. 

 

“I love you Tadashi.” He whispered. "I have loved you ever since that day I first saw you."

 

Tadashi swear he could’ve faint when Kei called him with his given name. He managed to gather his shits together and smiled.

 

“I love you too you big bully.” Tadashi said with a smirk

 

“Hey that was uncalled for!” Kei’s eyes twinkled as he saw Tadashi,  _ his Tadashi,  _ cup his face too, his thumbs gently nudging both his cheeks

 

“I’ve waited so long for this, Kei.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
